Robin and Starfire
by teentitangirls3
Summary: Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg have been captured by Slade. Can Robin and Starfire save them in time? Will emotions and feelings get in the way of everything? Will Slade be the one to win this battle? Read to find out! Please review  positive please !


"Titans go!" Slade was in Titans Tower. He had infultrated the security systems. The Titans fought with him for no more than 5 minutes when he was gone. He didn't leave empty-handed, though. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all gone. Starfire was frantic. "What has happened to our friends?" She burst into tears. "I don't know, Star. I don't know."  
>Robin brought Starfire close to him to calm her. "We will find them, correct?" Starfire said in an almost needy voice, still pressed up against Robin..."We will. I promise." Starfire continued to cry on Robins shoulder. Robin looked every where for their fellow Titans. "Okay. We looked downtown. We looked in the tower..." Starfire interupted. "We searched for our friends everywhere! Including the place of delicious pizza. Where have Slade and the others hidden?" Robin just didn't know. "They could be anywhere by now. We have to go, Star. It's getting dark."They got home and sat on the couch. Starfire started to make some glarfock. "You are hungry, yes? You must eat at some time." Robin just ignored her, lost in thought. He said pitily, "Why did I let this happen?" He started to scream. "I let him get away! What is wrong with me?" Starfire walked toward him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing is abnormal of you. You are Robin. Like in the past times." He couldn't look at her. He was smothered with guilt. "Good night." He ran to his room.<p>

"Now what am I going to do with you three?" Slade had an evil tone in his voice. "Nothing! Starfire and Robin will save us!" Cyborg was enraged. "He's right!" Beast Boy shouted to Slade from across the room. "No he's not. We're trapped. There's nothing we can do about." said Raven. Beast Boy was shocked! "Don't be all grumpy because he took your powers away! Robin and Star are probably almost here! They would try to save us in any situation!" "He's right. There's no reason for you to say that! You know how much Star and Robin care." Cyborg's face was red with anger. "Whatever." "Well done, Raven." Slade went over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She screamed as loud as possible. "Ow!" Beast Boy shouted at her covering his ears. Raven went over in the corner, put her hood up, and cried. Beast Boy felt bad, so he went up to Raven and said, "Are you okay?" She said nothing, and stared straight at the wall. "I feel bad about shouting at you..." Beast Boy was nervous he thought she would turn around and punch him in the face! "I'm fine, alright. I was frustrated." " You're sure?" Raven answered with tears in her eyes. She turned and said, "Yes! Unless your going to say SOMETHING encouraging, go away!" "How about I got this?" Beast Boy opened his hand and showed her the necklace her powers were put in. Raven looked at it for a while, puzzled. She didn't know what it was. Beast Boy could tell. "Your powers are in this."

Back at Titans Tower, Robin saw Starfire sitting on the roof, and went to join her. "Are you okay?" Starfire looked at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen. He put his arm around her and they watched the sun go down together. "I want to have my friends back, Robin." Robin turned around, and Slade appeared out of nowhere. "Well, Robin, and Starfire, right?" "What do you want Slade?" Robin said. "Just to make a deal." Robin knew there had to be a catch, but he let his emotions get the best of him. "What kind of deal?"

"How did you get it?" Raven looked around for Slade, but she noticed something else instead. "Wait. Where's Cyborg?" Right then, Cyborg blasted a hole in the roof. "Did you miss me?" Robin came in through the hole in roof. "Sorry I left you guys behind, but you two were to busy with your personal problems," Cyborg said sarcastically. "Let us go!" Starfire wanted to get out of there. "Where's Slade?" Beast Boy asked. "We just kicked his butt!" Cyborg explained.

Once they got back to the tower, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were already arguing about tofu in the dinner. "You need meat to live, Beast Boy!" "Obviously not, Cyborg. I'm alive!" "Don't you be sarcastic about meat!" They got in a shouting match. Raven and Robin were sitting on the couch, annoyed by the shouting, and Starfire was in her room. Raven looked up at Robin. "You better go see if she's okay." "Alright." "But first, make them shut up." Robin said to Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Order a pizza, and be QUIET." Robin got up and walked over to Starfire's door. He knocked and said, "Star? It's Robin." "You may come in through my door." "I promise I won't go through the wall." He walked in and said, "Star. Come out to the roof. I need to talk to you for a while." She took his hand and he led her out to the roof. "Are you upset with someone?" "No, Robin. I need only some cheering up." "Robin." He heard an almost silent whisper behind him. Beast Boy told him, "Kiss her!" "Don't give advice on something you can't do." Raven said levitating behind him. Robin looked at Starfire and kissed her. Starfire waited a few seconds after to say,"I have been kissed?" "Yay!" It went silent for a minute or two. Cyborg showed up behind them. "Awkward." Raven and Beast Boy started arguing. "I can to kiss a girl!" "I would love to see you try." Beast Boy was boiling with anger. He got a devious smile on his face and said, "Okay." He kissed Raven, and it wasn't a fake kiss. He had loved her for a while, but he never told anyone. Raven was confused. She looked like she had been frozen in time. "Am I the only one who saw that?" Cyborg asked. "Nope." Robin answered, but he didn't believe his eyes. "Crazy day." Beast Boy said, walking by, acting like nothing happened. "Guess that's life. Crazy." Robin commented. Cyborg said,"Especially for the Teen Titans."

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think of this one? good or bad? please review<p> 


End file.
